Love and Protection
by kanade22
Summary: The S.A students are personally asked a favor from the chairman of the school; teach and watch over the daughter of a controversial Manga artist, and student of the school. Ryuu x OC
1. Favor

The S.A students are personally asked a favor from the chairman of the school; teach and watch over the daughter of a controversial Manga artist, and student of Hakusenkan. Emi, the lovable girl from the A class, has more problems than just being harassed by the other students, and her new friends in the S.A. are determined to help her. RyuuXOC.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"The tea's ready!" Akira cheerfully announced as she set up her elegant tea set at the small table in the S.A greenhouse.

"Oh!" Tadashi's face brightened as he greedily reached for the plate of freshly baked cookies. "Itadakimasu!"

Akira, as usual, immediately slapped his hand before he reached the plate. "They're not all for you!"

"Why don't you have more?"

"Because one of the teachers needed the kitchen, so I couldn't make a second batch this morning."

"Oh."

Akira took her usual seat at the table and began sipping her jasmine tea. Tadashi helped himself to only two cookies before Akira swiped the plate away. Kei, sitting at his usual seat, was typing away on his black laptop, as usual. Ryuu, Megumi, and Jun soon joined the group and helped themselves to some cookies and tea. It did not take long for the small group to realize that they were one member short.

"Where's Hikari?" Akira wandered.

No one spoke for a moment, and the only sound was the clicking of Kei's fingers on his keyboard. Just as Kei hit his last key, Akira was ready to explode.

"I saw her talking to a teacher," Kei answered the question, taking a cookie and a cup of tea as if he had answered right away.

"What teacher?" Ryuu asked out of curiosity.

Kei shrugged, "I only saw the back of her head."

"Oh."

"I hope this isn't about her tuition," Akira commented with a worried look.

Kei suddenly went just a little stiff from embarrassment. The week before, the school chairman had told Hikari, in front of the rest of the S.A., that her parents had not been able to make the payment for her tuition this month. Worried that he may never see her again if Hikari was forced to change schools, Kei quickly and secretly paid off the rest of her tuition.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Kei said smoothly.

"Maybe not," Jun added. "Although I wonder what is really going on."

Megumi added by holding up her sketchbook with the words "I hope she's not in trouble" written on it.

Then, as if on cue, Hikari burst excitedly through the doors of the greenhouse.

"Hi everyone! Sorry I took so long."

"Hikari!" Akira exclaimed as she rushed to embrace her little angel. "Where have you been? What's going on?"

"Oh," Hikari began. "Sensei had a few questions for me. It was nothing to worry about. We just talked. She also told me that someone had paid off the rest of my tuition bill. I know it wasn't my father since I talked to him last night and he said that he was slow on work lately."

"Oh really?" Akira commented as she looked back over her shoulder at Kei, who quickly turned his head away.

Megumi held up her sketchbook that said, "Hikari, join us."

Hikari smiled at her friend and took her usual seat next to Kei. The group went on to discuss other topics; their scores on the most recent test (which Hikari once again got a score only slightly lower than Kei's), the school festival, and recent news.

"Oh that reminds me!" Tadashi exclaimed when Megumi casually mentioned an artist gala at a museum in Tokyo.

"Reminds you of what?" Jun inquired after there was a silent pause.

"I saw on the news the other day that there was a lawsuit against one of Tokyo's famous Manga companies. They say that one of their best artists stole the idea for a new Manga series from a college student, who was the artist's apprentice. The artist won't give any credit to the apprentice, so there's a huge lawsuit."

"I remember seeing that." Ryuu chimed in. "I had the news on when I was cooking dinner yesterday."

"Yeah, it's all over the news," Akira commented.

"His daughter attends Hankaku," Kei added. "I heard some other students talking about it in the library today. They also said something about how they were going to tell the girl off for her father's rudeness, since apparently it must run in the family."

"Poor girl."

"I agree," a new voice appeared in the conversation. Everyone looked towards the door, where the sound had come from, and saw the school chairman (Tadashi's mother) walking towards the table.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Tadashi asked.

"I came to ask a favor from the S.A. You see, this girl you were just talking about, Emi, is in a difficult situation, as Hana-sensei was telling Hikari earlier."

Hikari nodded in agreement.

"She's being teased right?" Jun asked.

"More than that," the chairman continued. "There have actually been cases of violence against Emi. Three already and it's only lunchtime. The students, for whatever reason, feel it's appropriate to punish Emi for her father's mistakes. Emi has told me that she feels that if she changes schools, the violence would only get worse."

"Makes sense," Akira commented. "If she goes to a more mainstream school, the students may not be as disciplined or she may not be able to get as much help from the teachers as she would here."

"Also, Emi has told me that before when she went to a normal school, she felt that the pace of the classes dragged on. Emi is one of our top students, and she's very smart."

"Putting her in with normal students would crush her potential," Ryuu thought aloud.

"That brings me to what I wanted to ask you."

Megumi's sketchbook said, "How can we help?"

"Since she does not want to leave, and her tuition is taken care of anyway, I was hoping that I could ask the S.A. to look after her. My deal with her is that she does not have to attend class with the other students, and she receive whatever extra instruction and help she need with her studies from you and as long as she can stay within the "A" class, she can stay at the school."

"Of course!" Hikari excitedly accepted. "I will make it my mission to guide Emi-chan through school and protect her from anyone who opposes her."

"Are you sure you can do that and still compete with me?" Kei smoothly asked as he turned his gaze to Hikari. "Nii-san."

"Don't call me number two!"

Akira let out a nervous chuckle, "Never mind them, they're always like this."

"Yes," Ryuu joined. "Doing the favor for both the chairman and Emi-chan would be a great honor for the S.A."

"Thank you so much." the chairman was grateful.

"When can we meet Emi?" Megumi wrote.

The chairman shifted her body weight and revealed that there was a smaller girl standing behind her. This girl was not much taller than Megumi. She had long lavender-colored curls surrounding her pale face with gentle purple eyes.

"I'm Emi," she said. "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

* * *

><p>AN: I was originally planning on completing all of my Yu-Gi-Oh FanFics before doing another one, but those take too much planning for me to be working on while I have mountains of homework. So I will be writing chapters of this story as I have time. The chapters will most likely not be released very quickly, so if you are interested, follow the story.


	2. New Friend

Chapter 2

After the chairman left, Emi was rather quiet. It was clear that she was not quite ready to open up to anyone after what had been happening that day. Her expression would have looked more than a little paranoid to anyone just walking by. No one commented about her behavior, because everyone understood, to a certain extent. The group continued with their tea, and Akira ran to make more for _Emi_ specifically (after making that statement very clear to Tadashi). It was quite a while before Emi spoke up.

"I-it was Kei who overheard the girls in the library right?" she asked.

"Yes," Kei replied.

"U-um would you mind telling me, if you know that is, who they were?"

"Umei and Raimei, girls from the lower A class."

Emi nodded, with a look of betrayal on her face. She struggled to hold back tears in an attempt to not look weak in front of her new crowd.

"Were you friends with them?" Ryuu asked.

Emi nodded. "We were going to meet at Umei's house tonight. They said they supported me, and we were going to get together for something like a support group. They said that they would still be my friends, because it's wrong to think badly of someone because of their relatives, and more things like that."

Akira moved to the girl's side to consul her, and Hikari followed.

"I'm sorry. You deserve friends who will treat you better," Akira said soothingly.

"You have us!" Hikari assured. "S.A. is kind of like a family, and you're one of us now. We'll be there for you."

"Thanks. I don't know I can trust many people anymore," Emi said through her tears.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell," Tadashi interjected. "Who you can trust I mean. People can be very realistic fakes."

"It amazes me when you say profound things like that Tadashi," Akira commented.

Emi looked up with confusion.

"It's somewhat rare," Megumi communicated with her sketchbook.

"Oh," Emi looked at Megumi for a moment, then asked, "Why do you use the sketchbook to talk?"

"To protect my voice," Megumi wrote.

"Protect?"

"I sing, and I don't want to wear out my voice talking."

"I see. That's an interesting idea."

Megumi smiled.

"Hey," Tadashi grabbed the attention of everyone, "I almost forgot earlier, but there's a festival close by here this weekend. We should all go."

"Festival!" Hikari became excited.

"That sounds like a lot of fun," Akira joined in.

"Hikari, we should all go shopping for new kimonos for the festival. I'll pay for you, and for Emi if she wants to come." No one had really said anything about Emi's situation, but they all knew from the news reporters that Emi's father had disappeared, meaning she had no money.

"Are you sure?" Emi wondered.

"Of course."

"It will be fun," Hikari tried to convince her new friend to come.

"Join us," Megumi held up her sketchbook with a smile.

"Um," Emi hesitated. "Okay."

"But we can't be out too long," Hikari cautioned. "I have to study for the next test on Monday."

"Oh, there's a test?" Kei teased.

"Yes there's a test!"

"And I'm assuming . . . "

"Takshima, I challenge you t-"

"Beat you in the next test?"

"Well I wasn't g-"

"I accept your challenge. If I win, you have to join me at a birthday party for my six-year-old cousin on the 25th."

"That almost sounds worse than the last birthday party you took me to."

"It will be."

The other S.A. members chuckled almost in unison.

"Done!" Hikari agreed.

"Good," Kei responded. "Don't hold back on me, Ni-san."

"Don't call me number two!"

Emi sat up with surprise when Hikari yelled so close to her, wearing a look of amusement and confusion on her face. Hikari barely noticed the girl's change in posture, but Akira was more focused on Emi than the current competition between Hikari and Kei. She gave her a sweet smile before explaining.

"This is pretty normal. Hikari and Kei compete in everything, and they've been doing since elementary school."

Emi chuckled, "She's pretty passionate about it."

"Hikari's that way about everything," Megumi wrote.

Emi simply nodded. The air became still and the atmosphere grew awkward.

"So Emi," Ryuu ended the silence. "What kind of hobbies do you have?"

"Hobbies? Well, I'm fairly artistic. I like to draw, but not Manga like my father. I'm more into drawing real life."

"Do you have something you can show us?" Jun asked.

"Sure," Emi dug through her bag to find a 14in. X 16in. sketchbook. She flipped through a couple of pages before turning it around to show a drawing of the school. "I got here early one day," she explained.

"Nice detail," Megumi wrote.

"Thanks."

"Did you draw that in charcoal?" Jun wondered.

"Yup. That's all I had on me that day. I like charcoal, although it is pretty messy. It was hard to keep from staining my uniform."

"Do you like drawing with charcoal more than any other medium?" Ryuu inquired.

"Um, no actually I like oil pastels the best, but I don't carry those with me to school. The ones I have came in a very large box, so I can't fit them in my school bag."

"I see."

"I do have an oil pastel drawing in here somewhere . . . um probably . . . oh here it is." Emi had been digging through her bag again, searching for the oil pastel drawing that she pulled out to show the group. On the piece of drawing paper she pulled out, which was the same size as the sketchbook she had before, was a beautiful, colorful bird.

"Pretty." Megumi wrote on her sketchbook.

"Yeah," Jun added. "Ryuu-nii, didn't you have one of those same birds in your room last time we went to your house?"

"I think he did."

"Yup," Ryuu answered the twins. "The same bird, a Scarlet Macaw right?"

"Yes," Emi responded. "I love these birds. They're so beautiful."

"Ryuu had a really big one." Megumi scribbled with excitement. The conversation had become more comfortable for everyone. At certain points, the others would interject with comments of their own, although it was mostly Ryuu and Emi who carried on the conversation. Emi, like Ryuu, had an extensive knowledge of rare animals. It was clear that the two of them would become very close.


	3. Connection

Chapter 3

All three girls had agreed to meet that Friday at Akira's favorite clothing store to look for kimonos for the weekend's festival. Akira was the first to arrive, but was quickly joined by Megumi. It was a while before there was a sign of anyone else.

Megumi heard it first, the sound of two people playfully arguing in the park beside the store. After pointing it out to Akira, the two peered around the corner in time to catch Kei's smug "Ni-san" remark.

"Don't call me Ni-san!" Hikari replied as she always did.

"Kei," Akira scolded as she jumped around the corner and wrapped her arms around Hikari's shoulders. "What have you said to my angel Hikari now?"

Kei ignored Akira's question and turned his attention back to Hikari to say, "Study hard, Ni-san."

"Don't call me number two!" Hikari yelled out again. Just as Kei was leaving, Emi came flying down the hill on a skateboard.

"Hello," she panted as she suddenly brought the skateboard to a stop. "I was about to pass this place, it's not easy to find from the back."

"I could have given you a lift if you thought you were going to get lost," Akira replied.

"Oh I was already out, looking for a job you know. I thought I knew where I was going anyways."

"Any luck with the job hunt?" Megumi wrote to join the conversation as the girls began walking towards the shop.

"Um," Emi hesitated to think. "Well there's a delivery job close to my apartment. That one seems the most likely to work out."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, it might be tiring though, with that job and school."

"Well since you're attending school in the greenhouse with us," Akira began, "you won't have as much pressure."

Emi nodded, and then the girls began seriously shopping. They were all over the store, in and out of the dressing rooms more than a few times, and always asking the other girls their opinions.

Emi was looking through a rack by the shop window when she noticed that Kei was standing outside the window talking to someone whom Emi had never seen before. She knew she had never seen the boy at school, but was not sure if she had simply missed him, so she asked.

"Oh," Hikari answered. "That's Yahiro."

At the mention of his name, Megumi stuck her head out of the dressing room she was in, and looked in Akira's direction. Akira directed Megumi towards the window and Megumi approached, tapped on the window to get his attention, and then held up her sketchbook that said "Do you like it?"

Yahiro smiled and Megumi decided that she had found the right one. It didn't take long for the other girls to follow. Akira found the perfect one for herself right after Megumi, and suggested one for Hikari, who decided that Akira knew best when it came to fashion.

Emi took a little longer only because it was harder to find one that fit her right. Even though the girl was used to a more extravagant life at times, she never was one to dress up. Emi rarely felt comfortable in dresses, skirts, or kimonos, but even so, she still searched for one that fit her. Once she found one she thought was a good fit, she left the dressing room to get her companions' opinions. Not realizing that just outside the window, Ryuu and Jun had joined Kei and Yahiro, Emi stood in front, showing off her choice.

She spun like a ballet dancer so the girls could get the full effect. After she had made two complete circles, catching Ryuu peeking in the window in the process, Emi's face turned a bright shade of red. She stood paralyzed and speechless.

Ryuu, who was just about as embarrassed as Emi was, smiled and gave nodded, mouthing the words "good choice."

Emi giggled as she ran back to change into her normal clothes. The other girls gathered in front of the dressing room door and waited silently for the unnecessary explanation.

"I just didn't see him there!" Emi babbled in defense. "I didn't look out the window. It took me by surprise, that's all."

"There's no need to explain," Akira told her.

"Yeah, yeah. I- I'm just usually not so . . . easily flustered." Emi stepped back out of the dressing room in her normal clothes with the kimono draped over her right arm.

Akira gently took the kimono, saying, "I think he liked this one," with a wink.

"Everyone liked that one," Megumi added.

"Right," Hikari agreed. "It looks really good on you."

All the encouragement had turned Emi's face red again. "Th- thanks," she stuttered. After paying for the new kimonos and leaving the store, the girls joined up with the boys who seemed to be waiting on them. There was no reason for it. The group stood and talked for a while, until Akira got a text from Tadashi asking her to meet him somewhere. Megumi and Yahiro walked away hand-in-hand to the movie theatre to see what was playing. Jun and Kei left with Hikari, leaving Emi with Ryuu.

"Um . . . Emi," Ryuu awkwardly began.

"Yes?" Emi replied.

"I apologize if I embarrassed you earlier, when you were in the shop."

"Oh, it was nothing. You just surprised me, that's all."

"Okay. I just didn't want . . . I mean I was watching you. That might have been out-of-line on my part."

"Well, I was in front of a window."

They both let out a weak laugh.

"Would you like to came with me to get a bite to eat?" Ryuu asked.

"Um," Emi hesitated.

"Don't worry about paying. I know you must not have extra money, but it's fine. I would just like to . . . um . . . just hang out with you for a while."

Emi hesitated before agreeing. There was something about Ryuu that made Emi's pulse race whenever she was around him. She tried to brush it off as if it was nothing, but there was no denying that there was something special between them, even after only knowing each other for a short while.

Ryuu offered to carry Emi's belongings, and then the two walked side-by-side down the street.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'll try to write faster to make up for it.


	4. Festival

Chapter 4

The festival was filled with all sorts of games and food. The S.A. group and Emi had all come together, but when they saw all the festivities, each one ran after the thing he or she found most exciting. Akira and Tadashi were the first to disappear together. No one knew where those two were going, but they seemed to be headed in the direction of the couple's game. Emi, Megumi and Jun sat at the stage in the middle of the festival where different bands took turns performing. Hikari challenged Kei to beat her in all the games, but Kei had something he insisted he needed to talk to Ryuu about.

"Fine," Hikari told him, "but when I see you again, then the challenge will begin."

"Perfect," Kei replied, "and if you loose, then you will have to wear what I tell you to wear when you come to the birthday party with me."

"That's only if you beat me in the next test. Don't get overconfident Takshima! I won't go easy on you!"

"Yes, yes. Do your best, Ni-san."

"Don't c . . ." Hikari was interrupted when Kei gently guided her to the nearest game, telling her to practice hard, and once again calling her "Ni-san". Kei and Ryuu walked a short distance away to a park bench. There were not many people around, and the noise level was low enough that the boys did not have to raise their voices to be heard.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ryuu asked.

"I'm just curious about something," Kei began as he sat on the bench.

"About what?"

"You're reaction to Emi when you saw her in the shop the other day."

"Oh?"

"Well . . ."

"I guess it just took me off guard when I saw her spinning like that. I . . . thought it was . . . cute . . . I guess."

"Uh-huh. Is that why you asked us to leave you alone with her?"

"I just wanted to talk with her. We went to eat at the place across the street, and talked for a while."

"And afterwards she ran away."

"You were spying on me?"

"Not intentionally."

"Right."

"Don't become her problem, Ryuu."

"I wasn't trying to. I only asked if I could see some of the painting she says she's done. Asking to come over to her apartment might have been a little too much, but I wasn't really trying to be a bother."

"Sometimes people have to try harder not to be a bother to someone."

"I guess so."

"You should go talk to Emi."

"Yeah." The two boys rejoined the festival. Kei found Hikari practicing at one of the games, and joined her, starting their challenge without warning. Ryuu found Emi, Megumi, and Jun in the stands by the stage at the festival. They were passing Megumi's notebook to talk to each other.

"Hello Ryuu," Emi wrote as Ryuu took a seat next to her.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" Ryuu wrote to Emi.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"I thought you might still be mad at me."

"Nope." Emi flipped back a page, and showed Ryuu a part of the conversation the three had been having before Ryuu showed up. He was able to identify who said what by their handwriting.

"Are you mad at Ryuu-nii, Emi-chan?" Megumi had begun.

"I don't know that I'd say that I'm mad." Emi had answered.

"What then?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been acting strange around him." Jun had joined the conversation. "It is because he wanted to talk to you alone that one day?"

"He asked to come to my place to look at my art. It would have been strange because I live alone. He got really excited."

"He gets excited about seeing you every day tough, since he can talk to you about animals."

"I think he really likes you," Megumi interjected.

"Likes?" Emi wondered. "Like 'love at first sight' or something?"

"Do you not believe in 'love at first sight' Emi?"

"Well I've never been in love so I wouldn't know. And I would have thought that both people would have had to fallen in love when they met in order for it to really be 'love at first sight' right?" This is where the conversation ended.

Ryuu took a pen out from his pocket and wrote a new response on the next page, then handed the sketchbook back to Emi. It said, "I was a little too eager, and I put you in an awkward position. I'm sorry."

Emi wrote back saying, "It's okay." After she showed it to Ryuu, Emi took the book back and quickly wrote, "My cell phone's vibrating. I'll be right back" and then Emi had rushed out and disappeared around the corner. When Emi returned, Ryuu. Megumi, and Jun had started a new conversation.

Emi asked for the sketchbook and wrote, "I have a job interview. They said they wanted to see ma as soon as possible, so I'll be heading out now. I might be back in time for the fireworks."

Megumi took back the sketchbook and wrote "Good luck."

June nodded.

Ryuu smiled and mouthed the words "Good luck."

* * *

><p>AN: Find out the result of Kei's and Hikari's challenges and the consequences that follow in the next chapter.


	5. Emi's Secret

A/N: So sorry I haven't updated in forever. Life got a hold of me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Konichiwa," Emi greeted as she joined the S.A. group in the greenhouse. "Where's Hikari and Kei?" she wondered as she sat down in her usual seat beside Ryuu.

"Dunno," Tadashi replied with a mouthful of cookie.

"They'll show up shortly, I'm sure," Akira added as she slapped Tadashi's back, forcing him to spit out the cookies.

"How did you do on the tests, Emi-chan?" Megumi wrote.

"About as good as I always do." Emi held up the grade slip, which revealed that she got an even 90 percent on all the tests except history, a subject in which Emi excelled.

"Nice," Ryuu commented. Later, Hikari showed up followed by a cloud of doom that seemed to be playing funeral music as she walked along.

"She looks depressed," Megumi silently commented with her sketchbook.

"Maybe it was the tests," Jun guessed.

"Most likely." Ryuu agreed, keeping his volume at a whisper.

"You mean she got a bad grade?" Emi asked in the same hushed tone as Ryuu.

"Or at least a grade Kei could easily beat."

"Which means?"

"Anything less than perfect."

"Ouch. Maybe he'll go easy on her."

"Not in my nature," Kei unexpectedly joined the conversation, with a louder volume than the hushed whispers, making Emi jump.

Emi laughed nervously.

"What's this I hear about grades, Nii-san?"

Hikari sorrowfully showed her test grades to the rest of the group.

"One 99 and the rest are 100," Emi quietly commented. "Under normal circumstances that would be really good."

"But . . ." Megumi added.

"I, of course, got all perfect scores," Kei stated as he held out the proof.

Hikari shuttered.

"Umm," Emi whispered to Ryuu. "Didn't she loose the challenge at the festival too?"

"I think so," Ryuu answered.

Kei laughed. "She only had to win one game."

"Do you ever loose?" Emi asked, suddenly flustered and a bit aggravated by Kei's arrogant behavior.

"Not in my nature."

When the day of the birthday party came, Hikari's parents had gone out of the house for grocery shopping and work. Hikari was alone when the outfit Kei had prepared for her was delivered. When she saw it, Hikari immediately called Akira.

"Hello?" Akira answered after two rings.

"Akira!" Hikari cried.

"How bad is it?"

"Well, I can't really describe it. It's way more fancy than what I would wear, but that's not the problem."

"What's the problem then?"

"I don't know how I would put it on."

"Hugh?"

"Could you come over so I can show you?"

"Of course, I'll leave now."

"Ok. I'm calling for take-out. I need stress food."

Akira arrived shortly after Hikari called for take-out. When Hikari answered the door, Akira leaped in to hug her, assuring her that it couldn't be as bad as it seemed. Hikari was not convinced. She led Akira up to her room, where the multi-layered dress was waiting. It looked like something that would be worn by a doll. It was sleeveless and pink, with large skirt with layers of ruffles underneath, and a large ribbon that would be tied in a bow in the back was attached to the waist.

The dress also came with many accessories that were to be added. There were pink high-heeled shoes that matched the dress exactly, long white gloves that would reach almost all the way up Hikari's arm. There was also a heavy-looking silver necklace, and three large rings with labels that told Hikari exactly what finger to wear each ring on.

"It also came with this." Hikari mentioned as she held up a piece of paper that was folded in half.

Akira took the paper, unfolded it, and then read the note aloud. It said, "Everything should be worn exactly as it shows in the pictures at the bottom. Hair should be curled. Very little makeup should be worn, and only the colors provided in the case that I have sent. And Akira, don't alter anything. –Kei"

Before either of them could make another comment, the doorbell rang, followed by a familiar female voice calling "Delivery."

"That sounded like . . ." Akira stopped talking mid-sentence and turned to go answer the door. Hikari followed close behind.

"Oh, hi Akira." Emi greeted as the door opened.

"Emi," Akira was startled only for a second. "Oh you did say you had an opportunity delivering food. I didn't know you actually got the job."

"Yeah, it's my first day."

"Don't you usually shadow someone for a while?" Akira held out the money to pay for the food.

"Yeah, we had two deliveries in the same area, and I've already been doing this for over seven hours now, so I think I've got everything down." Emi took the money and counted it.

Akira took the box of food Emi had held out, and handed it to Hikari, who instantly started eating.

"Here's your change," Emi said and held out the extra money.

"Keep it," Akira said with a smile.

"That's fifty percent of what it cost, I can't take that."

"Sure you can."

"I really only get five or ten percent from each delivery. Twenty-five is too much."

"Twenty-five?"

"We split our tips fifty-fifty with the cook."

"I could give you another fifty percent, since all that _was_ meant for you, Emi-chan."

"I would run away, because that's just way to generous," at this point, Emi started walking away, and was talking over her shoulder.

"I have a car," Akira pointed to the black car that was parked on the street in the direction Emi was still walking.

Emi paused, looked at the car, then looked back to Akira and said "Yeah, well I have a head start," and then she jumped on her skateboard and darted down the street, calling back "I'll come back to check out the dress, Hikari-chan."

"Fine with me," Hikari called back.

It was a half-hour before Emi returned, immediately asking as she stepped in the door "So, how bad is it?"

"Follow me," Akira said as she turned to lead Emi upstairs. In the bedroom upstairs, Hikari waited for Akira to return, and finish curling her only half-done hair.

"Oh my gosh!" Emi half-chuckled when she saw the dress. "That looks like something you would see on a doll."

"I think that's what he is going for," Hikari commented as she looked up and down the instruction sheet. "That's how the pictures look."

"He sent pictures?"

"Yes," Akira commented in a dark tone. "He is a very specific demon."

"I can tell." Emi helped in every way she knew how as the three put the outfit together, piece by piece, by piece. They were nearly done adjusting the last layer of the dress when the doorbell rang again, followed by a loud moan from Hikari.

"I'll get it," Emi commented as she turned towards the door. Moments later, she was standing in the entrance doorway, facing Kei.

"Emi," Kei nodded, sounding a bit surprised. "Hikari called you?"

"Yeah, for take-out," Emi chuckled. "I came back after I got off work."

"Ah. How is that going?"

"It's alright. Not too hard, just tiring." There was a short pause in which the two of them stared at their feet. Emi spoke up again, saying, "Please tell me you didn't go through all this trouble just to torture Hikari-chan and the rest of us who had to work through that insanity."

Kei gave a slight smile, "Torture? Insanity? I thought I gave decent instructions."

"Akira said something along the lined of 'very specific demon'."

"Sounds like her."

"So, this whole dress thing is just for your own amusement then? Make Hikari dress up like she's a pretty doll as a gift for this cousin of yours or something?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that."

"So there is a reason!"

"There's a reason for everything I do, Emi-chan. Even if it's only to annoy Akira to the point where she refuses to breathe." Kei chuckled as he added the last part when Akira and Hikari entered the room.

"Demon," Akira growled as she glared straight at Kei.

"Pleasure to see you too Akira, but if you'll excuse us, Hikari and I are going to be late if we don't leave now." Kei reached past Akira and took Hikari gently by the arm and lead her out to his limo, which was parked across the street. Akira and Emi watched them go, before both girls turned back inside to gather their things. Emi quickly noticed the extra cash that had been slipped inside the front pocket of her bag.

"If you're going to sneak things by me, Akira," she began as she took the money and attempted to hand it back to Akira, "you should put the money in the small pocket."

"Keep it," Akira pleaded. "I know how much you need it."

"I can take care of myself," Emi had almost suddenly changed her demeanor from the gentle and kind young girl, to someone much colder.

"When was the last time you took it?"

"What?"

"Your medicine. I know it's expensive, so I thought . . ."

"You're not supposed to know about that at all!"

"I know! I just happened to find out. Emi it's dangerous for you to be off that kind of medicine!"

"I can take care of myself."

"Not with your salary. Please Emi, I'm worried for you."

There was a significantly long pause before Emi mumbled, "Well I suppose that's better than the reaction I usually get from people who know I take anti-psychotics."

"How did you get prescribed those kinds of medications?" Akira asked, and then quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking."

"It was . . . it's just . . . trauma. I don't want to talk about it. Especially not now."

"Right, you need to . . . well."

"It was three days ago, by the way. That's when I ran out."

"Well go then. Get more. You need it. Do you want me to drive you?"

Emi shuddered, "Bad idea at the moment."

"Well, be careful then."

"I'll be fine," Emi looked down at her feet as her face turned a bit red. "I'll see you at school, Akira."


End file.
